Marcas da Eternidade
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Tudo que você nunca fez.


**_Marcas da Eternidade_**

* * *

**I – Falta:**

_Ei, Tenten._

_Hoje eu acordei e não tomei café da manhã. A missão era cedo e eu não queria me atrasar. Depois, eu e o Gai-sensei corremos em volta de toda a vila. Quinhentas vezes, Tenten. Você disse que eu só devia fazer cem, lembra? E depois ainda fiz flexões; essas sim, fiz cem. Tudo isso antes do treinamento de verdade. Do jeito que você odiava que eu fizesse._

_Mas você não briga mais comigo._

**II – Gosto:**

_O cheiro solto no ar. As pétalas, a presença._

_Eu gostava das flores de Sakura. Lembravam-me a Sakura-san._

_Elas eram bonitas, Tenten. Eram bonitas como ela. Porque Sakura-san sempre foi muito bonita. Ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos rosados cor de Sakura. Era diferente e você não era. Você era comum; cor de chocolate que se vê em toda a parte. Barro, também, barro e chocolate nos seus olhos._

_Flores tinham perfume. Eram boas de observar. E de cheirar, também. Mas flores não tinham sabor._

_E chocolate era doce, Tenten._

_Mas não tinha importância. Você estava lá, eu estava lá, e as flores de Sakura pareciam mais bonitas com o som do seu riso._

_"Eu gosto de chocolate, Tenten."_

_Um riso._

_"Eu também!"_

_Você nunca entendeu._

**III – Motivos:**

_O suor. O cansaço, os socos incessantes sobre a madeira cansada._

"_Chega. Eu desisto. Volte sozinho, Lee." Falou Neji com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, enquanto se afastava. Ele ficou bem diferente depois da luta com o Naruto-kun, não é? Você também achava isso. "Vai ficar aí, Tenten?" perguntou._

"_Só mais um pouco." Você respondeu. Ele deu de ombros e saiu andando._

"_Valeu, Tenten!" eu disse. Estava na centésima quinta flexão._

_Você suspirou. Você não gostava quando eu treinava demais. Por causa disso, eu sempre pedia mais um pouco de exercícios pro Gai-sensei, mesmo quando ele próprio achava que já tínhamos encerrado. E você reclamava, as bochechas coradas pelo cansaço do treino, às vezes com os cabelos soltos por acidente. E por um momento a sua atenção era minha, as suas palavras eram minhas, os seus olhos eram meus._

_Eu gostava demais de treinar, não é? E você não entendia o porquê._

"_Só vou ficar aqui mais cinco minutos, Lee." Avisou, autoritária. "Só mais cinco minutos, e eu vou embora e te deixo sozinho."_

_Você nunca deixou._

* * *

**IV – Verdade:**

_As mãos pequenas nos meus cabelos. Os olhos de barro se fechando, e o gosto de chocolate contra meus lábios._

_"Aishiteru, Tenten."_

_Você nunca respondeu._

* * *

**V – Ordem:**

_Os passos. A respiração rápida, descompassada, e a voz enérgica._

"_Lee?"_

_Não respondi._

"_Lee" você não pareceu se preocupar com meu silêncio. Acho que você se preocuparia se eu respondesse. Pôs as mãos na cintura, continuando. "Por que não me contou que teve alta no hospital?! E por que está treinando?! Você devia estar de repou..."_

"_Você viu, não foi?"_

_Silêncio._

"_Responde, Tenten."_

_Você desviou o olhar, parecendo preocupada. Hesitou antes de responder. "Vi o quê?"_

_Virei-me._

"_Naruto-kun... __Naruto-kun venceu Neji. E venceu Sabaku no Gaara também. Foi essencial para a vila."_

"_Lee-"_

"_Vai embora!" Senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos e não queria que as visse._

"_LEE! Eu não..."_

"_VAI EMBORA! POR FAVOR, TENTEN, SÓ __**VAI!**__"_

_E você foi._

* * *

**VI - Fim:**

_A kunai de alguém. Nenhum grito, e o sangue._

_"Tenten!" falei. O Gai-sensei disse que eu gritei, mas as palavras pareceram sair tão baixas na hora... "Tenten. Levanta. Levanta daí! Acorda. Acorda, Tenten." Lembro de ter sacudido o seu corpo, e de ficar sacudindo. Mesmo quando o sensei me disse para parar. "**Acorda**!"_

_Você nunca acordou._

* * *

**VII – Restos:**

_Olhei para o túmulo. O túmulo não tem cheiro de chocolate, Tenten. Você não devia estar nele._

"_Lee." Senti a mão de Gai-sensei sobre meu ombro, a voz séria como raramente ficava. "Não se torture com isso. A culpa não foi sua. Esqueça."_

_Eu nunca esqueci._

**N/A: **Me matem, mas eu realmente gostei dessa. Nem tava nos meus projetos, mas LeeTen é amor e eu precisava escrever algo dos dois e era só uma ficlet então saiu XD REVIEWS! /o/

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
